


𝐒𝐎𝐋𝐃𝐈𝐄𝐑 • ᵖˢʸᶜʰᵒ⁻ᵖᵃˢˢ

by yoroireiner (blueflameddabi)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflameddabi/pseuds/yoroireiner
Summary: ❝stay with me a little longer. why don't you stay? don't you wanna be my soldier? now, would you fight for me? die for me?❞© frosch, 2019
Relationships: Hinakawa Shou/Original Female Character(s), Kagari Shuusei/Original Female Character(s), Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 7





	1. 00 • Story Details

**Rating:** Mature

 **Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death

 **Category:** F/M

 **Fandom:** Psycho-Pass

 **Relationship:** Kagari Shuusei/Original Female Character(s), Hinakawa Sho/Original Female Character(s), Kogami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane

 **Characters:** Kagari Shuusei, Hinakawa Sho, Kogami Shinya, Tsunemori Akane, Ginoza Nobuchika, Kunizuka Yayoi, Masaoka Tomomi, Karanamori Shion, Togane Sakuya, Irie Kazumichi, Todoroki Tenma, Kisaragi Mao, Shindo Arata, Kei Mikhail Ignatov, Shimotsuki Mika

 **Language:** English

**Cover:**

**Description:**

❝stay with me a little longer. why don't you stay? don't you wanna be my soldier? now, would you fight for me? die for me?❞

Dumped in Japan by her addict parents as payment for their latest fix, seven-year-old Amelia is taken under the wing of ex-detective Tomomi Masaoka, not long after the introduction of the Sibyl System scanning for Crime Coefficients, and only months before he becomes an Enforcer. From then on, she's raised by his son, Nobuchika Ginoza, and his wife, Sae Ginoza, until she's picked up at a random Psycho-Pass scan on the streets a few years later and taken into custody at the MWPSB.

Given the choice of going into a Latent Criminal Isolation Facility until her Psycho-Pass clears up or training to become an Enforcer, she picks the latter, wanting to be as close to her adoptive father and brother as she can. There she meets Shusei Kagari, and eventually Shinya Kogami, who she met when she was younger due to the friendship between him and Ginoza - and who is still an Inspector until not long after Amelia and Kagari become fully-fledged Enforcers.

Designated as Hound 5 of Unit One, she's thrown into the deep end alongside her adoptive father and brother, and friends until she accidentally stumbles across the truth about the Sibyl System on an early case. She's only allowed to live because the System believes she has the potential of being an influential comrade, and a helpful hand in finding more Asymptomatic individuals to be added to the System.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2019


	2. 0.50 • Playlist

**𝐒𝐎𝐋𝐃𝐈𝐄𝐑  
** ❝ don't you wanna be my soldier? ❞

**i. soldier** ───samantha jade

 **ii. monster without a name** ───amalee

 **iii. everybody wants to rule the world** ───lorde (cover)

 **iv. the resistance** ───skillet

 **v. shatter me** ───lindsey stirling, lzzy hale

 **vi. the devil within** ───digital daggers

 **vii. runnin'** ───adam lambert

 **viii. new divide** ───linkin park

 **ix. drop dead cynical** ───amaranthe

 **x. my demons** ───starset

 **xi. natural** ───imagine dragons

 **xii. numb** ───linkin park

 **xiii. the devil inside** ───my ending reign

 **xiv. carnivore** ───starset

 **xv. somebody to die for** ───hurts

 **xvi. breaking the habit** ─── linkin park

 **xvii. queen of mean** ───sarah jeffrey

 **xviii. legends never die** ─── league of legends

 **xix. rise** ─── league of legends


	3. 0.75 • Psycho-Pass Timeline

**2058.06.27** \- Tomomi Masaoka is born

 **2061** \- Establishment of the Sibyl System and enforcement of the Isolation Policy

 **2071** \- Enforcement of the Sibyl System

 **2081** \- Stability brought about by the Sibyl System

 **2084.08.16** \- Shinya Kogami is born

 **2084.11.21** \- Nobuchika Ginoza is born

 **2085.05.25** \- Shion Karanomori is born

 **2090.09.28** \- Yayoi Kunizuka is born

 **2090.12.23** \- Shusei Kagari is born

 **2091** \- Adoption of Crime Coefficient technology by the Sibyl System

 **2091.04** \- Masaoka is transferred to the PSB after abolition of the police system

 **2092.04.01** \- Akane Tsunemori is born

 **2093.03** \- Masaoka retires due to Psycho-Pass deterioration

 **2093.08** \- Masaoka is assigned to Division 3 as an Enforcer

 **2094.12.26** \- Sho Hinakawa is born

 **2096.01.18** \- Kei Mikhail Ignatov is born

 **2096.02.11** \- Arata Shindo is born

 **2096.04** \- Kagari is certified as a Latent Criminal at age 5

 **2099.05** \- “Season of Hell”

 **2104.10** \- Ginoza, Kogami and Aoyanagi are assigned as CID Inspectors

 **2106.08** \- Shion Karanomori is assigned as an Analyst for the MWPSB

 **2109.04** \- Kunizuka is admitted to a Psycho-Pass correctional facility

 **2109.09** \- Kunizuka is assigned to Division 3 as an Enforcer

 **2110.04** \- Kogami is re-assigned as an Enforcer

 **2110.10** \- Kagari is assigned to Division 3 as an Enforcer

 **2112** \- Case 02: First Guardian

 **2112.04** \- Akane becomes an Inspector for Division 1

 **2113.02** \- Masaoka and Kagari die, Ginoza becomes an Enforcer, Kogami leaves

 **2113.04** \- Mika becomes an Inspector for Division 1

 **2116.07** \- SEAUn take Sibyl to Shambala Float

 **2116** \- Shambala Float incident, Akane is arrested and stripped of Inspector status

 **2117.02** \- Case 01: Crime and Punishment

 **2117.11** \- Case 03: In The Realm Beyond

 **????** \- Ginoza and Kogami join Foreign Affairs in Japan

 **2120.11** \- Shindo and Ignatov become Inspectors for Division 1


	4. 01 • Meeting my new Family

I didn’t have the best life before age seven, but it’s belittled by the life I gained through my selfish parent’s actions. Before the enforcement of the Sibyl System’s Psycho-Pass and Crime Coefficient scanning between 2090 and 2100, Japan wasn’t as peaceful and prosperous as it is today, and it’s somewhat lax security allowed for a number of disturbing and illegal acts to be followed through to the very end. What my parents did is called such an act, no matter which way you decide to look at it, but, if they didn’t go through with it, then, well, I don’t believe I would have lived past age eight or nine.

You see, they were addicts, and I was payment for their latest fix; a life given so they were able to sate their disgusting habit once more just after the turn of the century. All I really remember of the first few days I spent in Japan is this god awful smell - like that of something rotten - and the filth in the place whoever my parents gave me to dumped me. I wasn’t there for long thanks to the MWPSB busting in thanks to some off-handed comment about their being a smuggling ring around, and that’s just before I first met the man who would soon become like a father to me - the man who adopted me, to be precise - Tomomi Masaoka, a soon to be Enforcer at the MWPSB.

They kept me in an abuse-riddled orphanage for a week or so before Masaoka managed to get the paperwork filled out to adopt me. He didn’t care that I wasn’t Japanese - in fact, he seemed more than happy to be able to teach me Japanese, instead of just being able to find the smallest clues to solve a crime and how to shoot a gun - and his wife, Sae, was ecstatic to have another child under her wing. She wasn’t able to have any more children after Nobuchika. Speaking of him, he didn’t take that long to warm up to me despite me practically intruding into his life and taking some of his parents’ attention away from him. In fact, he was quick to start calling me his little sister - something he still does to this day.

I remember the day Masaoka brought me to his house; the way his wife screamed with delight, and the way his son simply stared at me with calculating eyes. Mind you, he was only thirteen at the time. When the introductions were out of the way, Nobuchika simply took my hand and lead me to the room they’d prepared for me, telling me that, even though we weren’t blood, and had only just met, he wouldn’t hesitate when it came to me. I suppose, in that instant, I finally knew what it was like to have a family that wasn’t screaming and fighting; clawing and bleeding for a fix, or scrounging for scraps out of the neighbour’s bins. With how kind he was, I don’t think I could even stop myself from bursting into tears and hugging the life out of the bastard if he said that exact same thing to me now - and it’s been almost a decade and a half.

The first few months were full of laughter, but it was soon turned into something reminiscent of winter when Masaoka’s Psycho-Pass deteriorated further than before and he was required to undergo extensive Mental Care to get his Hue to a “suitable colour for an Enforcer.” Sae stopped talking, shutting herself away in her room in fear of her own mental state deteriorating and ending up like her husband. Nobuchika changed his name from ‘Masaoka’ to ‘Ginoza,’ like his mother, to gain some semblance of distance from his father and attempt to stop the trouble he was forced to face at school. I, however, wasn’t given a chance of the sort due to my being adopted, but I wouldn’t have changed my name even if he’d begged me to - that is, Masaoka would have begged me to if he knew of the hell I faced at school. But it didn’t just come from my name; it came from my half-Western heritage, and that was something I could in no way control.

I remember October 2104 for the sole reason that Nobuchika graduated and become and Inspector at the MWPSB along with Shinya Kogami, who I’d met several times before my Psycho-Pass deteriorated and was declared a Latent Criminal and institutionalised only three years later at the age of fifteen. It was the happiest day in the household since the day Masaoka brought me home; Sae even came out of her room to celebrate with Nobuchika, Kogami - who’d become a regular guest in our home since my adoptive brother started training to become an Inspector - and myself. I was the one who ended up telling Masaoka at one of our regular meetings, and he was happy for his son, but there was an air of sadness about him despite such feelings - some of which I now understand after having been an Enforcer for almost ten years and having seen so many Inspectors lose themselves.

After that, hearing the news got harder. I honestly feared for their lives on some occasions, wishing that neither of them had chosen this stupid path, but then they’d come home perfectly fine and all my worries would flee until they went out on another case. It was a small relief having Masaoka working with them - along with one hell of a crazy Enforcer by the name of Mitsuru Sasayama, who I trusted to keep them safe ahead of his brashness, carelessness and violent tendencies, and didn’t fail until the day Kogami found his body. They were nearly always relatively unharmed, and it made me happy to know the ones I loved - my _brothers_ \- were safe for the time being. However, as I’d come to learn, good things never tended to last long.

I hadn’t been keeping up with regular Psycho-Pass checks, so it was only slightly surprising when I was flagged as a Latent Criminal by a random Scanner on a routine grocery shopping trip. To be honest, I found it to be more surprising that it was Kogami and not Nobuchika who came and arrested me than how high my Crime Coefficient had gotten. There’s very little I could attribute to having made it so bad, and having kept it at its alarmingly high rate. The most reasonable reason given to me was my incessant worry about the different kinds of ways that Kogami and/or Nobuchika could have ended up dead, and the fact that I’d been illegally downloading music and games - not to mention hacking into security bases and such, but that was discovered to be having very little impact on my Mental State.

So, I was taken to an Institution to be rehabilitated - not that it worked, mind you - and I ended up meeting Shusei Kagari. We bonded more than either of us thought we would, and soon the inevitable came to pass: I began to grow feelings for him, but I kept it a secret, lest I completely fuck up our friendship. I didn’t speak of it until the day Kogami and Nobuchika visited all the underage Latent Criminals to inform them about their upcoming choice: becoming Enforcers, or being Institutionalised until their Hue cleared and they’d be able to be integrated back into normal society. 

Kagari was quick to admit he’d rather be an Enforcer instead of being locked up his whole life, and I still can’t blame him for that decision - no matter the end result of such a powerful decision. One look at the ones I call my brothers told me everything I needed to know: that I would become an Enforcer, and I would stay by their sides as they had stayed by mine since the day I met them. The funny thing is, out of the both of them, it was Kogami who told me to tell Kagari of my feelings, and I can’t help but laugh at that thought now. He and Akane are dancing around each other, pretending that it’s still the friendship they first began with all those years ago, but everyone can tell it’s not - except for them.

Three more years in the Institution passed like nothing with all the training and shit those of us who wanted to be Enforcers had to do, and the day that Kagari and I were to be leaving was coming up faster than we both thought - even though I was two years younger than regulation, both Kogami and Nobuchika vouched for me so I could leave early, and Sibyl agreed. However, as usual, something almost threw me back a step: hearing that Kogami had been demoted to Enforcer after the gruesome death of Sasayama. Seeing such a thing from their investigation, dubbed “The Specimen Case” by the MWPSB, it was no surprise to me that Kogami spiraled and replaced Sasayama as Division 1’s other Enforcer.

In all honesty, shit’s hit the fan more than I’d have liked.


End file.
